Broken Mirror
by KUROXFAI
Summary: After a brutal murder, the BAU is on the trail of a kidnapper. And can the abused find lova again? character death, read to find out. Based off of the episode of Criminal Minds.I suck at summaries so read . KuroxFai. WataxDom. RikouxKaza.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, just got this plot bunny. It's really a nice little fella, though it wouldn't stop bugging me all day, so here I am pouring it out. I hope you all like it. This story contains characters from xxxHolic, Kobato, of course TRC, and Legal Drug._

_Italics = voices over a phone, and actions_

_**Bold = the perpatraitor, and letters.**_

**Bold+**_Italics = perpatraitors voice over the phone _

* * *

_XoXoXoXo_

Broken Mirror

by KUROXFAI

Loud rap music accompanied them out of the house party, as they walked past many couples hanging out on the lawn. Ashura was draped around his boyfriend Fai's shoulders from behind.

"You know, you know I really..." started Ashura

"No. Do not start the 'I love you' stuff" said Fai

Ashura laughing, turned Fai around by the shoulders, and said,

"Why?"

" You only say it when your drunk " muttered Fai.

"No, I don't, because I am not drunk right now." said Ashura swinging their intertwined hands while walking backwards so he could face Fai, who's long ice blonde hair was framing his face. Laughing Fai said, "Oh really?", " Ok, I am just buzzed a little bit" admitted Ashura. "Buzzed, is what drunk people tell themselves so they think they're not drunk." stated Fai. Suddenly Ashura darted forward to try and snatch the keys off the chain hanging from Fai's neck. "No, No." said Fai laughing.

"Touch your finger to your nose" explained Fai.

"Fine" said Ashura laughing, as he advanced on Fai, capturing his hands. He then proceeded to touch his nose to Fai's finger tips.

Laughing, Fai said, "Your fingers."

" Walk a straight line, come on." said Fai

Slowly Ashura put one foot in front of the other, and walked till, he could reach behind Fai's head, and pull him into a deep and breath-taking kiss. "Ok, ok. You can drive." sighed Fai as the kiss ended. "Alright" drawled Ashura, as he took off towards the car.

Driving at the speed limit, towards Fai's house, they were playing around. Ashura had Fai's left hand, because it was close enough for him to hold while he was driving, and was kissing their intertwined fingers. "Look at the road Casanova" giggled Fai. "Fine, as long as you tell me you love me" sighed Ashura. "Ok," Fai said coyly, " I do love you." Ashura started laughing at Fai's demeanor. " Now, get your eyes on the road." Fai glanced at the road, and yelled "ASHURA!!! look out". As they screeched to a halt mere inches from the bumper of a black SUV in the middle of the road.

_Gasp gasp, _" Are you ok?" panted Ashura. Fai glanced over, and admitted a small "yeah...".

"What the hell is he doing just sitting in the middle of the dam road?" asked Ashura angrily. Turning off the engine, and leaving the keys in the ignition, Ashura got out of the car, with Fai following slowly. Slowly advancing on the abandoned vehicle, Fai voiced his opinion of what might have happened, " Maybe he broke down, and couldn't move it."

Fai wait cautiously at the back of the vehicle, slightly nervous. While Ashura advanced towards the drivers window. He looked back motioning for Fai to stay where he was, while he cautiously cupped his hands to the darkly tinted window and peered in.

"Ashura..." Fai muttered nervously. "Ashura.." Fai tried again, this time reaching meekly towards him. "We, we should probably just, just turn around and go back."Why didn't they just pull it off the side of the road" wondered Ashura aloud. " Ashura, Ashura, can we please just go." begged Fai a little exasperatedly.

"Fine" said Ashura. They both walked back to the vehicle, and got in. Ashura stopped, and looked for the keys, he then felt around for them. "Do you have the keys?" he asked Fai. Fai looked around nervously, and responded "No, we left them in the car." Ashura leaned down, looking under the dashboard and said " Yeah, I think. I don't no." " Well they have to be here somewhere." stated Fai. While they looked, Ashura facing into the back of the car, away from the driver-side window, and Fai between the two seats, a dark figure emerged from in front of the car. Fai looked up, horrified. Ashura noticing his reaction looked up at him. "Fai?" For tears had started to well in Fai's eyes, because he had spotted the .44 caliber pistol stuck through the open window right behind Ashura's head.

Fai started to whimper, as Ashura slowly turned around, to face the pistol in his face. BANG!. A shot rang out into the lonely and dark night.

XoXoXoXo

* * *

Mean while at the BAU

Watanuki and Domeki were walking through the halls of the BAU talking about one of their most recent cases, when Sakura` walked past and said with a smile to Domeki " I put those transcripts on your desk." "Those weren't rush, you could have left them in your office" said Domeki with a smirk. "I know" replied Sakura` with a coy smirk, as she sauntered past.

"Most be tough, man." sighed Watanuki.

Laughing Domeki replied "Not really." He then slung his arm around Watanuki's shoulders.

"What do you mean?" asked a completely baffled Watanuki," having women throwing themselves at you."

"Strictly off limits" replied Domeki with a grin. "There is no code of conduct that says agents can't socialize" replied Watanuki matter-of-factly.

"Well you see, my code of survival says 'Never mess with a women that carries a gun.' " Laughing Domeki lead Watanuki away.

Meanwhile, Mokono Modoki, a rather nicely figured agent, strode very purposefully towards the office of one Rikou Himura. As she walked in she caught on to part of a conversation he was having. " So it sounds like bed rest, is not being very restful." _"Bed rest is more like bed . But in ten minutes I get to turn onto my right side, that'll be a thrill" _Knock knock. He held up if finger, signaling he would be done in a minute. "Well, you just try to relax a little, and get a bit of rest." _" I love you". _Himura hung up the phone and turned towars Mokona. " Everything ok?" she asked. "Yeah, "sigh" the doctors are worried about Kazahaya's blood sugar levels, and his oxygen levels." "He wants out of the hospital." she said. "Is it here?"he asked. "Yeah.." she said. As they exited the office Rikou called down to his other team members "Watanuki, Domeki. The documents are up on the screen about the kidnapping in Osaku."

"Any ransom yet?" asked Watanuki. " Yeah.." replied Rikou.

"Well what's it say?" asked Watanuki again. "It says, we have till eight o'clock tonight."

**"You will follow instructions carefully. You will do this to ensure the safety of your daughter. You will wait for the call. You will answer the call, at 8pm. You will write down the instructions, and follow them ****to the letter" **read Watanuki.

"That gives us less then nine hours to get to Osaku, and to work our victimology on Fai Flourite, and prepare his parents for the ransom drop." stated Rikou.

"How do we know the letters real?" asked Kurogane. Speaking for the first time that evening.

"Uh, here," Rikou then proceeded to use the computer to show the comparison of the hand writing, while finishing his explanation "the hand writing matches Fai's. He dictated it to her." "The only thing not identifies on the paper are these." He zoomed in on three oval splotches on the corner of the letter.

"They're tears." muttered Kurogane.

"He never says 'I'" noted Domeki. "He doesn't say ' I will call', he says ' you will answer'. He is distancing himself from the kidnapping. If he had said 'I' he would be taking responsibility for it." he explained.

" He also doesn't mention police or law-enforcement." mentioned Rikou

"Your right" exclaimed Mokona, "almost all ransom notes forbid the involvement of law-enforcement."

"So, is he expecting law-enforcement to get involved?" asked Rikou

" Well, if he's expecting us, lets not disappoint him."states Kurogane.

* * *

_Well, I hope you darlings liked it. please R and R. Also constructive criticism is accepted, key word being constructive. This is yet again, an un-beta-ed story._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, guys. I can't believe I got my first review for this story. Well, on with this crazy plot bunny. Reminder BAU stands for Behavioral Analysis Unit. _

_THANK YOU _TrueDespair

XoXoXoXo

On the BOEING 75, the BAU was reviewing the case as they flew to Osaku. "Everyone familiar with the father?" asked Rikou.

"Yeah, Fei Wang Reed, Attorney executive in Osaku where they assigned Gensui1 as a protective detail. Due to three death threats in the last year. "answered Watanuki.

"Is the protective detail still currant?" asked Doumeki.

"Constant." was Rikou's quipped response. "But, uh, Fai declined everything when he turned eight-teen"

"Too bad for the lawyer, and the boyfriend." muttered Doumeki.

"But why kill him?" asked Watanuki over the seat.

"Well if I want to kidnap someone, I know I can take out whoever is with them." answered Doumeki.

Doumeki then heaved a sigh as he leafed through the family history. "Says hear she has a sister."

"Yuui" responded Rikou

"Any problems? Where they close?" asked Doumeki.

"Yeah, identical twins" said Watanuki, flashing a photo of the girls in cheerleading outfits over the seats.

XoXoXoXo

"Come in, come in" said Fei Wong, beckoning in the agents. As the BAU team entered they could already see many of their agents sweeping the place for bugs.

"I, uh, I have six people on my staff. I have three body guards, they, uh, have all had polygraphs, everyone has been betted. " rambled Fei Wang as he led them into the living room of the house.

"And they all have alibis for the night of the kidnapping?" quipped Rikou.

"All accounted for by the local FBI field office. " responded Fei Wang nervously.

"I feel like I'm suffocating here." stated Fei Wang " I just want someone to tell me she's ok."

"Dr. Kimihiro." asked Kurogane, to get Watanuki's attention. Watanuki walked over to see what Kurogane needed.

"What do the statistic's tell us?" asked Kurogane.

Catching Kurogane's drift, he responded, "That if you follow their instructions, and give them the money, your daughter will be returned."

With a look of relief on his face Fei Wang turned back.

"Done." was heard from farther in the living room. They all turned around to see Syroan standing by the couch in the living room. "This house is bug free." he announced.

"Alright. Bring it in." commanded Rikou.

"So, what are your theories so far about this kidnapping?" asked Fei Wang.

"That he targeted you for a reason." coolly responded Kurogane.

"Every line in the letter starts "you"." Kurogane shrugged nonchalantly. "He's angry with you, probably feels like you owe him." Kurogane then turned around and began surveying the room before him. He turned around and said, "That every thing you own, you do not deserve. "

"And from the language in the ransom, we most likely believe that he is working alone." continued Rikou. Kurogane then glanced at his antique wrist watch, the time reading 4:00pm.

XoXoXoXo

As Doumeki and Mokona pulled up to the abduction site, they noticed and ethereal beauty lying on his back in the middle of the road. Just lying there hands crossed neatly on his stomach, and ankles crossed. They could see the protective unit standing at their car watching him. Getting out of the vehicle and crossing over to the guards, they gave each other a look of puzzlement.

"What's she doin'?" asked Doumeki.

"Lying on the road." responded Seishiro.

"Yeah I can see that," quipped a slightly peeved Doumeki, "but why?"

"She's trying to get a feel for what happened to her sister." responded Fuuma.

"By lying on the ground?" asked a disbelieving Doumeki.

"The boy spent his teenage years perfecting ways to ditch his body guards." started Seishiro.

"We're just glad he is in our sight." finished Fuuma.

Walking over exasperatedly Doumeki looked to Mokona as for what they were supposed to do. After receiving only a shrug of the shoulders from her. He asked, "Yuui Flourite?" asked Doumeki carefully.

"Shhh." replied Yuui raising a finger to signal silence. "Just a minute" she said after a few seconds. "No I'm not crazy. I'm lying here for a reason." stated Yuui. Looking skeptical Doumeki glanced back at his bodyguards.

Sitting up suddenly, looking around as-though waking from a dream. He hopped lithely to his feet looking round and dusting himself off, stated "He dragged him from the car," walking around, and looking at the tracks in the dust, "This, this is where he fell." Pointing to a spot on the dusty, well traveled road. "Fai is a fighter. He wouldn't have quietly, not even with a gun pointed at his head."

"She's right ." responded Mokona. " There are nail marks on the car seat."

"So you believe that your brother is still alive?" asked Doumeki skeptically.

"I know he is still alive." replied Yuui forcefully.

"You know the way.. twins.. just know?" asked a slightly doubting Mokona.

"Not the.. I can feel my twins pain crap." said Yuui. "If you stick him with a needle, I don't cry out. But is something is bothering him.. Something is wrong. I can feel it."

"Even from a thousand miles away, I can feel it." said Yuui

"You studied physics right?" asked Mokona.

"If you're asking why a science major would believe in something non-scientific. I don't. I just know what I feel." stated an almost broken-down Yuui, looking around to find Doumeki.

"My feeling is that my brother is still alive." responded Yuui, looking at both Doumeki and Mokona and seeing a slight head nod.

XoXoXoXo

_How did you all like my second chapter? you do know that reviews feed the monster, right?_

_I am sorry for the delay in getting this out, but I have had a lot of studying due to finals and things coming up. Sigh. I know it feels a little rushed, its short, and having it ended at a cliff-hanger might have been the wrong thing to do, but what can I say. REVIEW! LOL. hopefully I can get what I have in my head for Chapter 3 out soon._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello all, I might not be updating soon. All the people who recognized that it is based off Criminal Minds, kudos to you. I am **not** Blatantly copying, and please do not correct me on that. I am sorry for the mistakes in writing and on the gender inhibiters. Fai is a boy, and so is Yuui. I am sorry for the late chapters, finals are coming next week, and I need to study, do not worry, I have started to write Chapter 3, **OF MY OWN ACCORD!** using the plot line of Criminal Minds, as help, and guidance._


End file.
